His Proper Name
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: ONESHOT; It seemed to Alice that everyone in Underland has a proper name. But why won't the hatter reveal HIS? Alice X Tarrant. Rated T to be safe.


**His Proper Name**

**Description**: ONESHOT; It seemed to Alice that everyone in Underland has a proper name. But why won't the hatter reveal HIS? Alice X Tarrant.

**Rating: **T (in fanfiction terms). For romance, I like romance.

**Written For: **, LiveJournal

**Series: **AiW

**Pairing: **Hatter/Alice, Halice, Talice, Tarrant/Alice

**AN**: So I just randomly came up with this when my brother asked me how I KNEW that the hatter's name was Tarrant. I thought about it later on, and how in other stories the hatter seems _willing_ to tell Alice his name. But I thought I should put more of a twist on it.

* * *

It seemed to Alice Kingsleigh that everyone in Underland had a proper name. Thackery Earwicket, the March hare. Mallymkun, the dormouse. Nivens McTwisp, the white rabbit that led her here so many years ago. Absolem, the caterpillar. Mirana, the white queen. She even knew that Iracebeth was the red queen's birth name. So why was it that the _one person_ whose proper name she **did not know**, had to be the one she had fallen madly in love with? Did he know she was in love with him? She certainly hoped not. But even in her dreams she wished with all her might that he would love her in return. But she could tell that he didn't, how could he? After all, he neglected to tell her his proper name.

Her return to Wonderland had been almost three years ago now that she thought about it. The white queen had welcomed her into the palace, given her a room, two wonderfully loyal maids, Joanne and Tiara, and even had tea with her every afternoon. There had been a big celebration for her return, where she had first reunited with the Hatter. He seemed happy to see her, just as she was to see him. And even in three years, no matter how many times she asked, no matter _how _she asked, whether it was kind or forceful, or when his guard was down, he got nervous and changed the subject.

Over the years Mirana and Alice grew as close as sisters, and it made Alice happy that she had someone she trusted that she could to talk to. Their teatime every day had reached the verge of sacred. They would only not have tea when Mirana had a meeting, or when the hatter invited the both of them to join him. This occurred perhaps three to four times a month.

"Maybe he won't tell you _because_ he's in love with you," Mirana said at tea one afternoon. Alice sighed and looked away from the queen. She knew for a fact that this statement was false, because he'd said no so many times.

"I seriously doubt that your majesty," Alice said, voicing her thoughts aloud. The two women sat in silence for a moment. It was an awkward silence, an occasional soft slurping noise coming from one of the two women. "You don't suppose that he's… angry with me, do you?" Alice said thoughtfully after what felt like forever. Mirana set her cup down and refilled it.

"I don't think that the hatter is angry with you Alice dear, what reason would he have to be upset?" Mirana responded, taking two sugar cubes and putting them in her tea cup, stirring them around with a small silver spoon.

"I went away," Alice stated gloomily. Mirana took a sip of her tea and pursed her lips.

"Well Alice, I'm no mediator, but I say that if you want to resolve things with the Hatter, you should go ask _him_ if he's upset with you, if there's anything to resolve in the first place," Mirana said. A clock in the distance rang five times. Mirana set down her cup and brushed off her dress. "It's an hour past brillig now, so he should be in his workshop," she said. Alice stood up and straightened the wrinkles in her tunic. She brushed some crumbs from a cake off of her trousers and flattened her wavy blonde curls with her hands. "By the way Alice, are those trousers… comfortable?" Mirana added. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Very much so your majesty," Alice said. Mirana clapped her hands together happily and walked Alice to the door.

"Then I must ask the Hatter to make some for me," she said. Alice laughed.

"I can ask him for you," she offered. "It gives me an excuse to go down to his workshop." Mirana gave a large white grin to Alice.

"Thank you my champion," Mirana said. Alice nodded and left the room, acknowledging the guards outside the queen's door as she left.

* * *

The Hatter's workshop was something to behold, and not in a good way. There were pieces of cloth and lace hanging from the ceilings, stuck under unstable rotting floorboards, and even in places that you would never expect to find pieces of cloth. Tarrant Hightopp loved his work, and he put lots of time and energy into each one of his creations, from the super frilly dress in the corner, all the way to a new pair of black trousers requested by Alice. Currently he was working on a new "musketeer" style hat that had been requested by Mally. He had put off so many projects for so long, that getting back to work had been torture for him. Another issue he had come across was making a ball gown. Not for himself of course, but for Alice.

Tarrant put his current project down and admired the one green feather sticking out of the brim. The feather itself had been collected from the molting of a pencil bird that liked to find its way into Mirana's garden, eat some squimberries, molt, and fly away to migrate for the coming winter. Tarrant called it Squim, because of its love for squimberries, and this specific feather was a gift from Squim. He hoped that Mally would like her new Squim hat. That's what he decided to call it, a Squim hat. A knock on the door caused his gaze to turn from the hat to the door.

"It's open!" Tarrant called out in his lisp as he turned back to putting the finishing touches on the Squim hat. The door creaked open and a pair of boots clunked across the floor before he met gaze with his visitor.

"What a lovely hat!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Tarrant gave her a tea stained grin before breaking the thread that attached the feather to the brim. He picked up the hat and set it on a mouse sized mannequin before turning back to Alice.

"If you're here about your ball gown, I regret to inform you that it is still in progress…" Tarrant began, moving around his work table to properly greet his guest.

"Ball gown? I don't recall requesting a ball gown," Alice said in a confused tone. Tarrant slapped his hand over his mouth before he spilled any other secrets. That ball gown was going to be a surprise for the night of the ball. Alice's confused look faded as she looked around the room.

"Anyway, never mind about that. Mirana sent me down here to request that she has some trousers. Similar to mine," Alice said with a giggle. Tarrant opened a little book on his table and ran his finger down a page. He flipped a few pages before scanning a specific page.

"I believe I can get started on those presently," Tarrant said with a toothy grin at Alice. The blonde clapped her hands together as Mirana liked to do so much and gave him a smile back.

"Excellent, I will tell Mirana the next chance I receive," Alice said. Tarrant went over to a large wall of fabrics across the room. The entire wall was decorated in all sorts of colors ranging from plum to the brightest white that Alice had ever seen. Patterns and designs covered some colors and it was like a big plush wall when Alice leaned up against it.

"Well Alice, since you're still here, I'd like to ask you opinion on what color her majesty's trousers should be," Tarrant said, approaching a row of white fabric.

"Well White of course!" Alice exclaimed. "She would have it no other way!" Tarrant gave a laugh.

"But my dear, there are so many shades of white! Anti-flash, ghost, magnolia, Isabelline, old lace, pearl, seashell, plain, vanilla, cream, ivory…" Tarrant began.

"Hatter," Alice stated firmly to break him of his rant.

"Beige… cosmic…eggshell…mm, fez," he said slower. "Thank you, I'm fine," he said with a chuckle. Alice approached him and the row of white fabrics. She put a hand on a dull white.

"This one, Isabelline," Alice said. "She'll love it, I know so." Hatter took a hold of the roll of fabric and tugged until it folded over itself four times. He took a pair of scissors from the pocket on his green and brown checkered vest and began snipping at it until it came loose. He folded it over and carried it back to his work table with Alice close behind.

"Thank you very much Alice, I request your leave now because I have a lot to do, lots and lots to do, yes," he said eventually beginning to mutter to himself. Alice sighed; she hadn't asked him what she had intended to ask him.

"Hatter?" she asked. Tarrant raised his head and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes Alice?" he replied. Alice looked nervously at the floor, then at the waiting Hatter.

"Are you angry with me about something?" she blurted out. Hatter set down his scissors and made his way around the table and put his hands on her shoulders. She met eyes with him and sighed, she grew nervous as he glared at her in confusion.

"Angry with you? Should I be?" he asked in a joking manner. Alice averted his playful gaze which quickly became saddened. "Alice, I am not angry with you about anything!"

"You aren't?" Alice asked hopefully. Tarrant nodded reassuringly.

"Why would I have a reason to be angry with you Alice?" Tarrant asked.

"Because I went away for so long," Alice said quietly. Tarrant threw his head back in understanding. He met eyes with her and made sure that she was paying attention to him before saying anything.

"Alice, I am not angry with you for leaving," Tarrant lisped.

"Y-you aren't?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "Would you like to know _why_?" Alice nodded as he asked this.

"Because you came back," he said. Alice let out a sigh of relief "Why the sudden worry anyway?" Tarrant asked, not making eye contact with her as he searched through his collection of patterns. He muttered trousers, over and over to himself. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it out and set it on the table, turning his attention back to Alice.

"Well, I've asked you several times what your proper name is, and you won't tell me," Alice said. Tarrant raised a frazzled eyebrow. He lowered it again.

"I'll tell you when the time is right Alice dear," he said. "Now make haste, and go freshen up for dinner, I'll join you then alright?" Tarrant said. Alice nodded with new energy. "There may be a surprise in your room when you get there," he hissed in her ear as soon as she had finished nodding. Alice smiled and kissed his cheek unexpectedly. He let her go and she ran off to her room. Tarrant put a hand to his cheek where Alice's lips had been. And he was glad that they had reached an understanding.

* * *

Alice entered her room on the third floor of the castle. The pale blue walls seemed almost white at this point, but maybe it was the mercury from the Hatter's workshop getting to her head. She recalled his words before she left and she approached the bed where a new dress was laid out. Alice picked it up and admired the precise stitching along the edges, and how the front gathered into five pleats that would undoubtedly magnify her curves _without_ a corset. The hatter knew how much she despised those dreadful things. The skirt was bellowed out at the hips, with no netting underneath. It was her favorite color, which the hatter liked to call "Alice blue". She held it to her body and examined her figure in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress, and she'd be thrilled to wear it to dinner that evening. As she set the dress down and went into the washroom to freshen up, she heard a door open.

"Lady Alice? I'm back!" a voice rang out. Alice poked her head out the door to face Joanne, or as she liked to call her, Jonie.

"Good evening Jonie how was tea with your husband?" Alice asked. Joanne made her way over to the washroom and stood in the doorway.

"Lovely, as usual. Thank you for letting me spend time with him," she said with a grin. Alice turned to face her maid and made her way over to her.

"It was my pleasure Jonie, you two make such a lovely couple," Alice said. "Will you help me get ready for dinner please?" Joanne nodded and the two women made their way out to the bedroom. Alice picked up her new dress and showed it to her maid.

"What a lovely dress Lady Alice!" Joanne exclaimed. "I assume the hatter made it for you?" Alice nodded and flashed a smile at her maid.

"He did," Alice confirmed. Joanne nodded and began to unlace Alice's elaborate tunic as she spoke. "So, how are Todd and Geraldine?" Alice asked, sliding her tunic off over her head.

"They are well, thank you for asking. Todd went off with the soldiers today for winter training, I'll miss him dearly," Joanne said as Alice replaced her tunic with the dress.

"He's your son Jonie; of course you'll miss him. Just remember that you have me," Alice said. Joanne smiled and collected up Alice's disposed garments to be washed.

"Thank you Lady Alice," Joanne said, beginning to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Lord Hight… the hatter, requested to escort you to dinner this evening, shall I tell him yes?" she added. Alice nodded.

"Thank him and tell him yes, have a good evening Jonie," Alice said. Joanne curtsied to the best of her ability before leaving the room. Alice looked in her full body mirror, admiring the dress once more. It was even more gorgeous against her pale skin, or at least that's what she thought. Her hair fell around her shoulders, and curled naturally at the ends. Perhaps a headband would complete the look. Alice went into the washroom and retrieved a light blue headband that matched her dress. She admired her image in the mirror again and put her hand against it. She was relieved to find that her hand didn't emerge into the glass. She let her hands fall to her sides and sighed.

"You look gorgeous," a lisped voice rang out from behind her. Alice whipped around to face her visitor. She smiled and approached the hatter standing in her doorway. He gave a toothy grin and examined his work. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Alice said taking his offered arm and departing for the dining room.

* * *

Alice and the hatter made their way to the dining room where all of their friends waited. Thackery, Chessur, Mally, Mirana, and even Nivens were there. Hatter led Alice to her usual seat by Mirana's side, and then took his seat next to her. Dinner was quieter than usual, Thackery threw an occasional utensil or cup, or condiment, but unlike normal Alice only ended up with four forks in the wall behind her, rather than the usual ten or eleven. The hatter suggested they go for a walk after dinner, and Alice readily agreed. They took their leave with the permission of the queen, and made their way out into the gardens as quickly as possible.

"It is such a lovely night!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes staring at the stars. Tarrant didn't release his bandaged grip on Alice's hand as they walked.

"Yes you are…" Tarrant murmured, not realizing what he had just said. Alice's head whipped to face him. "I-I mean—yes, it is a lovely night!" he corrected, trying not to blush in the moonlight. Alice turned back to the stars as they walked.

"Hatta look! The stars look like a big hat!" she said. Tarrant looked up and saw what Alice was pointing at. A large top hat was formed by the stars. He smiled at it, then at Alice. Her fascination with the stars was utterly adorable in his eyes, and he loved it. He found himself thinking about him… and Alice… and… _Get your mind outta the gutter lad!_ Tarrant mentally scolded to himself. They walked and talked of the stars for a while, all of which was spent by Tarrant scolding himself for thinking naughty thoughts of Alice. He tried his best to pay attention, but he was never good at multitasking. Suddenly, Alice's doe brown eyes were on him and he realized that they had circled the garden and were somehow at the doors to her chambers. "Hatta? Did you hear a word I just said?" Tarrant stared at Alice.

"No, I'm sorry Alice what did you say?" he asked. Alice let out a sigh and then a chuckle.

"I said thank you, for everything tonight. The dress, such a wonderful time in the gardens, escorting me, thank you!" she said. Tarrant nodded.

"It was my pleasure Alice, have a good night," he said, kissing her knuckles. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled back in surprise. It was unexpected but she whispered three words in his ear, and then let go. She was obviously waiting for something in return. He blinked once, twice, three times, and then stumbled off down the hall… no doubt leaving a disappointed Alice.

* * *

She had wrapped his arms around his neck; she had whispered her true feelings in his ear. He had run off. She should have expected as much, considering that it was completely uncalled for. True, he wasn't _angry_ with her. But now he was… well she didn't know how he felt at that moment. She was hopelessly defuzzled now. He didn't share her feelings! She should have known! A million thoughts flew through her head at that moment, and Alice decided then and there that she'd never fall for someone like that again. But why did her heart still feel warm at the thought of him? She didn't know. Her maid had said something to her, helped her out of her dress, and retreated the maid's quarters for the night. It was official now. Not only did the hatter not love her, but she still didn't know his proper name. Alice cried herself to sleep that night, not knowing what to do or what to think anymore.

* * *

"So Alice, how did things go with the hatter last night?" Mirana asked at tea the next afternoon. Alice set down her cup and put her hands in her lap. "Alice?" Mirana asked worriedly.

"Everything was fine…" she replied sadly. Alice fell into a daze and Mirana put a hand to her shoulder breaking her of her daze. Alice met eyes with the queen and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but that too quickly faded.

"What happened, Alice?" Mirana asked. "Would you like to talk about it?" Alice sniffed and nodded.

"I told him I loved him… and he left without saying anything else," Alice said. "I should've known… I feel so stupid!" Alice burst into tears and put her hands to her face. Mirana patted Alice's shoulder as Alice cried. "I knew it, he doesn't love me back… he never will… and I'll never know his proper name," she said in a broken cry. Mirana tried to get Alice to look at her.

"Now Alice, you don't know that!" Mirana said. "You just… caught him by surprise is all!" Mirana said reassuringly. "Look, there's a ball tonight, the hatter will be there, and hopefully you can talk to him!" Alice looked up.

"A-a ball?" Alice stammered. She suddenly remembered the Hatter's words from the day before. _"If you're here about your ball gown…" _ She grew warm at heart and noticed that it was now five o' clock.

"Yes, to celebrate the fifth year of reign under the white and not red," Mirana said. Alice chuckled to herself.

"You planned this?" Alice asked, a little bit more cheery.

"No, the court. It's at seven and food is provided," Mirana said. She leaned closer and added, "Personally, I'd get something beforehand, and the food is always snails and crickets…" in a whisper. Alice giggled and smiled at Mirana.

"I'll be there, but there's no guarantee that I'll talk to the hatter. I don't know how to feel right now," Alice said. Mirana put a reassuring hand to Alice's shoulder.

"It'll all work itself out in good time Alice dear," Mirana said. Alice nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Mirana, but I just need to take a nap and sort it out in my head," Alice said. Mirana nodded.

"Of course, thank you for having tea with me Alice, I enjoy our chats," Mirana said.

"Anytime Majesty," Alice said beginning to leave the room. "And those trousers look good on you by the way," she added, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

In Marmoreal, Alice found all balls boring. She found them boring back in London as well, but that was hardly the point. She was dressed in an elegant gown of the Hatter's design; two wide pieces of cloth fell just off her shoulders. Her blonde hair cascaded over her bare shoulders. The dress itself was two pieces, the first piece connecting to the second just below the underside of her breasts. It ran down her hips and cascaded out into a full skirt. It was very comfortable and Alice liked it as a dress, even if she and the hatter were at odds for the moment. She sipped her wine, which was bitter to the taste. _Hmm, well-aged… _Alice thought to herself as she stood by the refreshments table. She looked out at the dance floor where residents of all ages and ranks danced to a waltz that she knew very well. She smiled to herself as a little girl danced on the toes of her father as the mother laughed on the other side of the room.

"Do you want to talk?" a voice rang out next to her. Alice turned to face the hatter who stood next to her by the table. Alice set her glass down. He was unbelievably handsome in his dark blue suit and matching top hat.

"About what pray tell?" Alice asked. "I don't believe we have much to talk about." Hatter sighed and stepped closer.

"What you said to me last night," he whispered. Alice stepped away and ran through the crowd and out the nearest door. She needed fresh air, room to think. Not the hatter at that moment. She let her breathing speed up and she felt like vomiting. What did he want with her? It was unfair!

"What was tha'?" an outlandish brogue came from the doorway. Alice turned to face the Hatter. He had his hands in his trouser pockets, and he strode forward to meet her in the middle of the balcony. She longed to close the distance but some outside force was stopping her. And then she vomited on his shoes.

* * *

Alice awoke in her bed with the Hatter sitting in a chair next to her. She reached out and put her hand on his bandaged one. He looked at her, and smiled. The gap in his teeth showed.

"Hatter? What happened?" Alice asked weakly. The Hatter laughed and put his other hand over hers.

"You spilled your assets on my shoes," he lisped. Alice gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Alice apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it Alice, I wasn't very fond of those shoes anyway," the Hatter said. Alice narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Hatter?" she asked.

"Yes Alice?" he asked.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you…" Alice said. "I mean it, but I can understand if you don't feel the same."

"Are ye sure Alice? Can you really love an old milliner?" Hatter asked. Alice nodded seriously; she wasn't going to let him get away without knowing his feelings, or his name. She was going to confront this situation head on and deal with the consequences later.

"Hatter, I'm one hundred percent serious when I say this. I—Love—You, and nothing you say will change my mind. Not even if you don't love me back," Alice stated firmly. "And it isn't the alcohol talking either. It's Alice Kingsleigh." Hatter stared into her eyes and his lips met hers almost in a second. Alice put her hands to his face and deepened the kiss, using her tongue to beg entrance into his mouth. He obliged and they kissed eagerly. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled. Eventually, he broke the kiss and they lingered centimeters from each other's faces.

"Tarrant Hightopp," he murmured, kissing her softly. Alice's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"My name, it's Tarrant Hightopp," he said again. Alice smiled a toothy grin before their lips met again. As he broke to catch his breath he smiled at her. "My Alice, I love you so much," he said breathlessly. Alice took the opportunity and threw her arms around him, kissing him with all she had. Because what they had couldn't be lost even for all the balls and tea parties in the world.

**CHEESY ENDING! Lol. Thanks for reading, remember to review! **


End file.
